We have recently isolated an unusually heavily glycosylated glycoprotein from the atherosclerotic plaque of an elderly diabetic's aorta when compared to normal non-plaqued aortic glycoprotein. The principal objective of this proposal is to screen an appropriate population of autopsy material to confirm these observations and to identify those glycoproteins most appropriate for detailed biochemical study. The experimental design is controlled for the type of artery, extent of disease (both within the artery and between individuals) and provides age, sex and race matched comparisons to insulin and noninsulin-dependent diabetics. The methodology uses histological verification of the status of the arterial sample followed by separation of glycoprotein extracts by polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis. The gels will be analyzed for qualitative differences in patterns of migration as well as quantitative changes in the amount of glycoprotein extracted. The study provides a vehicle for the acquisition of appropriate material as well as an effective method for focusing on the glycoprotein most appropriate for detailed biochemical characterization. These studies may provide information as to which specific glycoproteins may be involved in the initiation of diabetic abdominal aorta and coronary artery atherosclerosis.